


меня ломит в лихорадке / fever got me aching

by jana_nox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Touch-Starved, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Но это не решает внезапно появившуюся у Кётани проблему - и он даже не до конца уверен, почему ему хочется, чтобы люди к нему прикасались. Он не страдает от большой любви к незнакомым людям и по большей части любит выглядеть так, чтобы люди опасались садиться с ним рядом в поезде.И он уж точно не хочет, чтобы чертов Яхаба снова к нему прикасался. Он просто хочет, и это сводит его с ума.





	меня ломит в лихорадке / fever got me aching

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fever got me aching](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056105) by [knightswatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch). 



> Спасибо Гале за бетинг!♥

Если бы не этот идиот Яхаба, Кётани бы ничего так и не заметил. Ему бы злиться на этого придурка за то, как тот прижал его к стене и наорал прямо посреди игры. Вместо этого внутри появляется пустота, где-то в районе живота, и стоит ему ее почувствовать, как он не может уже перестать тыкать в это место, как язык продолжает трогать шатающийся зуб, и это беспокойство ест его изнутри по-живому.

Именно из-за Яхабы Кётани понял, что люди изо всех сил стараются к нему не прикасаться. Даже в обычных ситуациях — его не задевают пассажиры, входящие и выходящие из вагонов, люди не сталкиваются с ним в коридорах, никто не проводит по его плечам рукой так невзначай. Вот только до Яхабы с его заебонами на счастье семпаев Кётани жил в благословенном неведении относительно этого факта.

Потом это начинает его убивать. Не приходится рассчитывать на то, что мама погладит его по голове, когда она пьяна до беспамятства или находится между запоями и у нее есть силы на то, чтобы писать вместо того, чтобы прожигать авансы от издательств на виски и еду для микроволновки. По большей части он ее избегает, а она его игнорирует, так что они прекрасно ладят. Но это не решает внезапно появившуюся у Кётани проблему — и он даже не до конца уверен, почему ему хочется, чтобы люди к нему прикасались. Он не страдает от большой любви к незнакомым людям и по большей части любит выглядеть так, чтобы люди опасались садиться с ним рядом в поезде.

И он уж точно не хочет, чтобы чертов Яхаба снова к нему прикасался. Он просто хочет, и это сводит его с ума.

— Ах, хорошая подача, Куними-тян! — Возглас Ойкавы следует сразу после звука удара мяча. Он смеется и наклоняется, чтобы взъерошить Куними волосы. Кётани ворчит, сжимает кулаки и повторяет себе, что не ревнует к чему-то настолько чертовски глупому. Ему даже не нравится Ойкава. Семпай слишком проницателен к окружающим; такое чувство, что даже если избегаешь его, он все равно в курсе всех твоих секретов. Наверняка он знает о странной проблеме Кётани с прикосновениями, черт, он, наверное, может точно сосчитать, сколько раз в неделю дрочит Иваизуми за последние десять лет.

Кётани сдерживает улыбку и замечает краем глаза, как Ойкава подзывает к себе Яхабу. Кётани возвращается к растяжке и делает вид, что не замечает их обоих. Он садится на блестящий пол, раздвигает ноги в стороны в широкую V и тянется обеими руками вперед. Но только он начинает считать секунды, когда что-то тяжелое и теплое нажимает ему на спину, несильно, но и игнорировать абсолютно невозможно. По коже под майкой ползут мурашки, и он с трудом сдерживает готовый вырваться от неожиданности вскрик. Кётани горбится, прикусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы не дать звуку вырваться, и бросает злобный взгляд за спину.

Это Яхаба, конечно, это он. Со скрещенными на груди руками он стоит, опершись на одну ногу, как самый самодовольный фламинго в мире. После тренировки у него слегка взъерошены волосы (или после общения с Ойкавой, Кётани не уверен). Кётани не выпускает носков кроссовок из пальцев рук, но перестает стараться прогнуться поглубже. Яхаба хмурится, закатывает глаза и посильнее нажимает свободной ногой на спину Кётани.

— Ты так мышцу потянешь, если не будешь нормально тянуться.

— Нормально я тянусь, — огрызается Кётани, но послушно наклоняется к носкам. Яхаба хмыкает одобрительно и, когда наступает время поменять руки, снимает с Кётани колено. Кётани тянется к носку другой ноги и чувствует, как маленький островок тепла у него между лопаток остывает, оставляя шрам, как клеймо, на том месте, где его касалось то колено. Он поводит плечами, снова бросает злобный взгляд в сторону Яхабы, все еще стоящего у него над душой со скрещенными руками.

— Это все?

— Ты чаще стал приходить на тренировки, — объявляет тот, как будто Кётани не в курсе собственного расписания. В голосе Яхабы не слышно одобрения, а глаза его подозрительно прищурены. Кётани отворачивается от него и снова тянет спину, хмыкает вместо ответа. По всей видимости, он снова недостаточно выкладывается по меркам Яхабы, потому что колено возвращается на прежнее место, чтобы посильнее прижать его к земле.

— Я думал, ты не любишь делать что-то вполсилы, Кётани-кун.

Смеется, но по крайней мере не дразнит его “Бешеным псом” вслед за Ойкавой. Кётани снова ворчит, держа растяжку, пока Яхаба не решает, что он достаточно постарался, и снова убирает ногу. В этот раз колено проходит по спине Кётани вдоль всего позвоночника, и в ответ по нему пробегает дрожь, как он не старается себя контролировать. Яхаба, кажется, не замечает, и протягивает ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться с пола. Кётани игнорирует этот жест, потому что не уверен, что хочет знать, какие на ощупь ладони Яхабы, пока ему все еще жжет спину, а кожа в том месте будто ожила от прикосновения.

— Я же сказал, я в порядке, — Кётани фыркает и поднимается с пола, заламывая бровь в ответ на нахмуренные брови Яхабы. — Я думал, ты хотел, чтобы я ходил на тренировки.

Брови Яхабы приобретают более угрожающий вид, и он фыркает, демонстративно разворачивается и уходит поговорить с Ватари. Кётани закатывает глаза, вытягивает руки над головой и возвращается в раздевалку. Первогодки могут справиться с уборкой самостоятельно, ему лучше держаться подальше от команды и особенно подальше от Яхабы.

 

Только вот по какой-то причине избавиться от Яхабы оказывается невозможно. Кётани привык есть обед в одиночку за партой, пока весь остальной класс из кожи вон лезет, чтобы избежать его компании. Поэтому когда в самом начале обеденного перерыва к нему подходит Ватари с кивком и дружелюбной улыбкой, понятное дело, он сразу напрягается.

— Пойдем поедим с нами! — предлагает Ватари, и Кётани не то чтобы хочет согласиться, но Ватари, наверное, единственный вменяемый человек в команде, так что в интересах Кётани вести себя с ним хотя бы чуточку дружелюбней. Так что он соглашается без всяких задних мыслей о том, кто такие “мы”, берет свой обед и следует за Ватари из комнаты, оставляя блейзер на спинке стула.

“Мы”, разумеется, включает в себя Яхабу. Кётани чувствует себя идиотом, что не спросил раньше, и еще большим идиотом, что покорно согласился. Но он уже здесь и, можно было бы просто развернуться и уйти, но он не хочет, чтобы Яхаба снова с криками впечатал его в стенку. Так что он плюхается рядом с Ватари, вытягивает перед собой ноги, ставит на них свой обед и хмурит брови.

По крайней мере, еда у него сегодня приличная. Иногда он просыпается слишком поздно и не успевает приготовить себе обед, так что ему приходится довольствоваться тем, что не успели расхватать с полок в комбини по пути в школу. Яхаба заглядывает ему через плечо, внимательно изучая его обед, а потом смотрит на Ватари, убирая челку с глаз.

— Мне снова придется помогать Киндаичи-куну с учебой.

Он говорит это со вздохом, и Ватари прячет смех за палочками для еды, качая головой и ухмыляясь. Он видит, что Кётани не понимает, в чем проблема, поэтому поворачивается к нему и объясняет:

— Киндаичи-кун всегда заваливает тесты. И он всегда просит Яхабу-куна помочь с учебой.

— Я не понимаю, почему! — стонет Яхаба, трагично повесив голову. Когда он садится обратно в нормальное положение, и ни один волосок не шевелится на его голове, несмотря на все его передвижения. Если бы Кётани не видел, как Яхаба переодевается в раздевалке каждый день, он был бы уверен, что тот пользуется лаком для волос.

— Он прекрасно усваивает материал, но как только ему надо пройти тест, он просто… — Яхаба замолкает, жестами показывая человека, бросающегося с обрыва вниз головой. Вопреки себе, Кётани почти улыбается. — Не то, чтобы я мог пройти тест за него.

— Какие предметы тебе лучше всего удаются, Кётани-кун? — спрашивает у него Ватари, лицо у него при этом удивительно открытое и честное. Кётани хмурится, его брови сходятся на переносице и, как он знает, это делает его лицо злым, даже когда он не злится. Он пожимает плечами, потому что не уверен, как ответить на такой прямой вопрос. По крайней мере, ему удается получать более-менее приличные оценки по всем предметам.

— Эм, мне нравится биология. — Он снова пожимает плечами, потому что не знает, что с собой делать, кроме как продолжать медленно жевать рис, который у него утром подгорел, оказывается. Когда оба они смотрят на него, как будто он сделал что-то ужасное и шокирующее, он поводит плечами и хмурится.

— Что?

— Я удивлен. — У Яхабы сухой, полный сарказма голос, так что Кётани вынужден смерить его тяжелым взглядом. Яхаба только ухмыляется в ответ. — Ты не похож на любителя науки.

— Я хочу стать ветеринаром, — сердито огрызается Кётани. Интересно, как это Яхаба всегда заставляет его чувствовать себя так, будто ему надо за что-то оправдываться. Ватари улыбается своей искренней улыбочкой, готовый усмирить спор еще до того, как он начался, но Яхаба пожимает плечами и перегибается через Кётани, чтобы утащить у Ватари газировку. Кётани вынужден слегка отстраниться назад, чтобы избежать прикосновений руки, протянувшейся через него, но его все равно дергает, когда, несмотря на все его старания, Яхаба задевает его колено.

Видимо, все эти его подергивания достаточно драматичны, чтобы они оба заметили и теперь смотрят на него как на психа. Так что Кётани еще больше горбится над своим обедом и бормочет что-то извинительное, хотя ему все равно, услышат они его или нет.

 

— Ты хорошо разбираешься в биологии? — через несколько дней останавливает его Яхаба после тренировки. Он уже успел переодеться в форму и стоит, прислонившись к шкафчику Кётани. Кётани смотрит по сторонам, пожимает плечами и хмурится.

— Зачем мне врать? — отвечает он, потому что сегодня он не хочет играть с Яхабой в эту игру. Они столкнулись плечами сегодня, когда уходили с площадки, и это был бы дружелюбный жест, если бы кожу Кётани не покалывало до сих пор в том месте, где они дотронулись друг до друга. И теперь Кётани смотрит на Яхабу снизу вверх и пытается напомнить себе, что это никак не связано с Яхабой, просто он всегда путается под ногами в тот момент, когда вылезает эта глупая проблема с прикосновениями.

А голод, который просыпается на дне его желудка, когда Яхаба начинает нетерпеливо стучать пальцами по металлу шкафчика, это определенно проблема.

— Я этого не говорил. — Голос Яхабы звучит раздраженно, и это сюрприз, потому что Кётани не лажал на тренировке и они разговаривают в первый раз за сегодня. Обычно ему требуется приложить больше усилий, чтобы голос Яхабы стал таким пронзительным. Яхаба, кажется, тоже замечает, что что-то не то, потому что он вздыхает, качает головой и отводит взгляд от лица Кётани. — Я хотел попросить тебя помочь мне с учебой.

— Что? — от удивления голос Кётани звучит плоско, без интонации. Он дважды моргает, с усилием отрывает взгляд от пальцев Яхабы и прекращает представлять, как он до них дотрагивается. Это даже никак не связано с сексом, что, наверное, должно пугать его еще больше, просто желание дотронуться до его кожи везде.

— Учеба? Ты же занимаешься дома, правда? — Яхаба снова сердито на него смотрит, и Кётани закатывает глаза и кивает, пожимая плечами.

— Разумеется, — он собирался ответить на последний вопрос Яхабы, но понимает, что он был риторическим. Яхаба скалится, как будто не ожидал ответной реплики и теперь не знает, что делать дальше. Кётани решает спасти его на этот раз, хотя бы чтобы сконцентрироваться на их разговоре, а не своих странных блуждающих фантазиях. — Хочешь зайти ко мне домой и вместе повторить лекции?

— Если… ты не против, — кивает Яхаба, вешает сумку на плечо. Он терпеливо ждет, пока Кётани заканчивает одеваться: застегивает пуговицы на рубашке, закатывает рукава, оставляет рубашку не заправленной и галстук — не завязанным. Яхаба смотрит на состояние его школьной формы и морщит нос, но никак не комментирует. — Твои родители будут не против?

— Мамы нет в городе, — отвечает Кётани, закидывает рюкзак через плечо и выходит из раздевалки, не дожидаясь, пока Яхаба прекратит болтать попусту. Тот догоняет его за пару длинных шагов, и Кётани рад, что по крайней мере Яхабе хватает мозгов, чтобы больше не доставать его глупыми расспросами.

Радости его хватает до тех пор, пока они не молчат так всю дорогу до дома и это странно. Как будто они незнакомцы, которые начали следовать друг за другом и теперь никак не могут расцепиться. Рука Яхабы слегка задевает тыльную сторону руки Кётани, достаточно близко, чтобы он успел почувствовать тепло, и он сжимает кулак и решительно запихивает руку в карман. Яхаба не замечает произошедшего, как не замечает, как горят уши Кётани, пока его мозг подсовывает ему картинки, на которых он держит Яхабу за руку.

Он с трудом находит границу между тем, что он не хочет делать, и тем, на что он не хочет, чтобы его соблазняли. Яхаба тихонько что-то мычит, когда они заходят в здание, любопытный звук, который начинается где-то в глубине его горла и в итоге не привязан ни к какой конкретной мысли. Кётани просто списывает это на то, что Яхаба странный, и, открывая замок на входной двери, радуется, что его мама действительно не в городе, а не валяется пьяная на диване.

То, что её нет дома, означает также, что сейчас довольно чисто и не пахнет перегаром, так что Яхаба оглядывается по сторонам и аккуратно ставит обувь у двери. Кётани поводит плечами и кивает в сторону единственного коридора, который ведет в комнату в дальней части квартиры.

— Я там.

— Твоя мама часто уезжает? — спрашивает Яхаба, и на этот раз у Кётани нет ощущения, что к его словам должен прилагаться буравчик, который только и ждет, чтобы выпрыгнуть и пронзить Кётани, как он ослабит защиту. Он кивает, трет затылок и открывает дверь в комнату. Он прислоняется к дверному косяку и держит дверь, чтобы Яхаба мог пройти.

— Да, наверное. Обычно я один, — проход достаточно тесный, что Яхабе приходится протиснуться мимо него, чтобы пройти в комнату, и Кётани снова вопреки всем своим усилиям напрягается, изо всех сил желая не реагировать так сильно каждый раз. Вся его грудь горит от непрошенного тепла под кожей, и это заставляет его хотеть еще больше. Ему хочется плюхнуться на кровать и позволить Яхабе погладить его или потрогать его волосы или что угодно.

Он хмурится на свои мысли, садится на пол как можно дальше от Яхабы, опираясь на перегруженный шкаф с книгами, стоящий у стены. Яхаба смотрит на этот шкаф и ухмыляется.

— Все твои книжки про драконов?

— Заткнись, — отвечает Кётани, глядя на полку и скрещивая руки на груди. Он точно знает, что не все они про драконов, но Яхаба не верит ему на слово и подползает по полу, чтобы встать перед шкафом на колени и с улыбкой начать рассматривать книги. По крайней мере сейчас Кётани не кажется, что над ним издеваются, особенно когда Яхаба снимает с полки книгу и с интересом читает содержание на обложке, прежде чем поставить ее обратно на полку.

— Я читал одну из этих, — объясняет он, но Кётани едва его слышит, потому что колено Яхабы прижимается к его бедру. В этом месте его как будто бьет током, и мышцы сжимаются только от одного этого ощущения. Яхаба очевидно не замечает и с улыбкой гладит по корешку “Белого клыка”. — Эта классная.

— Д-да, — запинается Кётани. Яхаба удивленно смотрит на него, и Кётани изо всех сил желает, чтобы сейчас под ним разверзся пол и земля проглотила его. Яхаба видит, как горят его уши и шея, а потом он переводит взгляд на то место, где едва соприкасаются их ноги, и отводит колено. Он чешет затылок и смущенно смеется.

— Извини! — По крайней мере, сейчас его голос звучит искренно. Кётани моргает, его брови сходятся в одну твердую линию, и Яхаба садится на пятки, складывает руки на коленях и выпрямляет спину. — Я как-то заметил, что ты не любишь, когда к тебе прикасаются. Психуешь каждый раз.

— Я не психую, — он определенно психует, и эти слова вырываются у него из груди рыком. Яхаба поднимает бровь, чтобы показать, что видит Кётани насквозь. Кётани ничего не остается как вздохнуть, покачать головой и со стоном закрыть лицо обеими руками. Конечно, он мог бы объяснить, что странно влюблен в прикосновения Яхабы и на самом деле нельзя понять, нравится ли ему, чтобы к нему прикасались или нет, потому что никто больше этого не делает. Или вместо этого он мог бы дождаться, пока унижение не убьет его. — Это не… это только ты.

— О, — Яхаба звучит разочарованно, практически обиженно. Кётани отрывает руки от лица и хмурится, глядя на то, как опускаются вниз краешки губ Яхабы, сжимаются пальцы у него на коленях. — Прости.

— Погоди, черт, все не так, — вздыхает Кётани и примиряется с тем, что он сейчас порушит все к чертям. Он уже весь смущенно-красный, но все смотрит прямо на Яхабу, потому что не хочет отступать или тем более трусить, чем бы это не кончилось, — сама мысль оставляет горький привкус поражения у него во рту. — Я имею в виду, ты единственный, кто ко мне прикасается.

— Прос… погоди, что? — Яхаба запинается на полуслове и вместо ненужного извинения растерянно на него моргает и хмурится еще сильней. В его голосе уже не так много жесткости и обиды, которую Яхаба пытался скрыть за мирным изгибом губ и идеальной осанкой.

— Люди не любят меня, они боятся меня или что-то там, — Кётани в этот раз особенно выразительно пожимает плечами, — я почти уверен, что ты меня ненавидишь, так что это просто я даже не знаю, это странно.

— Ах да, я попросил тебя позаниматься со мной, потому что я так тебя ненавижу, — Яхаба закатывает глаза и Кётани позволяет себе маленькую улыбку, потому что здесь, по крайней мере, он не был неправ. Глаза Яхабы сужаются, он поднимает руку и медленно сквозь воздух протягивает ее к Кётани, прикасается кончиком пальца указательной руки к центру его лба, осторожным движением водит по коже, как бы расправляя складку между его нахмуренных бровей.

Кётани даже рад, что до сих пор так сильно краснел, потому что, по крайней мере, хуже быть не может. На этот раз он не напрягается: Яхаба двигался так медленно, что он смог сообразить, что его ждёт. Но его кожа до сих пор горит, веки наливаются тяжестью и он хочет закрыть глаза и потянуться к руке Яхабы. Контакт недостаточно плотный, чтобы понять, такая ли мягкая у него кожа, как представлял Кётани до этого. Кётани не знает, что сказать.

— Я не ненавижу тебя, — поправляет его Яхаба. Невозможно пропустить, что он придвигается к нему немножко ближе и уже не просто трет лоб Кётани, а водит пальцем вдоль его брови. Отчего-то он решил, что ему можно, и Кётани ни за что не готов ему что-то запрещать. Взгляд Яхабы все еще очень внимательный, а голос звучит глуше, мягче по краям. — Ты мне нравишься.

Кётани коротит. У него отвисает челюсть, но мозг не производит слов, которые должны оттуда вылезти. Яхабе явно не нравится его выражение лица, он хмурится, опускает руку и смотрит в сторону, качает головой прежде чем посмотреть на него снова, возмущенно подняв бровь.

— Ну? Обычно люди отвечают на признания, Кётани-кун.

Кётани не может сдержать удивленный смех, медленно берет Яхабу за руку. Закатывает глаза.

— И ты совсем не плох.

— О, спасибо, — сухо отвечает Яхаба, но за его словами следует ответный смех, и он с улыбкой смотрит на их переплетенные пальцы. — Так тебе нравится, когда я к тебе прикасаюсь?

— Да, — отвечает слишком быстро Кётани и снова краснеет. Яхаба выглядит удивленным ровно десять секунд, прежде чем кивает, крепче сжимает их пальцы и наклоняется вперед, осыпая мелкими поцелуями бровь Кётани, обе его щеки, кончик его носа. В миллиметрах от его губ Яхаба замирает, а его рот все еще изогнут в усмешке. Кётани издает стон, наполовину полный раздражения, наполовину чего-то еще, пока их губы не соприкасаются.

Яхаба целуется медленно, размеренно, извлекая из Кётани реакции, как будто он учится играть на новом инструменте, растягивая поцелуй как можно дольше, чтобы изучить все детали и запомнить на будущее. Кётани не хочет отставать, или даже лучше — он хотел бы захватить контроль и перестать чувствовать себя как безвольная жертва поцелуя Яхабы. Но не может: это как накрытый стол, предложенный голодающему человеку. Он впивается пальцами в волосы Яхабы, путает их. Когда Яхаба отрывается от него, Кётани практически висит на нем, и Яхаба все еще улыбается, но это добрая улыбка.

Кётани прижимает свой лоб ко лбу Яхабы, чтобы продолжить контакт. Яхаба хмыкает, рисует бессмысленные фигуры на руках Кётани, слушает, как Кётани практически мурчит и все больше опирается на него, как по его спине пробегает дрожь, когда Яхаба выпутывает его руку из своих волос, переворачивает его ладонь и сквозь кожу проводит пальцем по голубой вене.

В конце концов они расцепляются достаточно, чтобы Кётани сдержал слово и помог Яхабе подготовиться к биологии, но Яхаба все равно находит способы прикасаться к нему — проводит рукой по длине спины, быстро щекочет выступ бедра, когда Кётани наклоняется, чтобы достать книжку, переплетает их пальцы, когда ему не нужно ничего записывать.

В этот раз вместо того, чтобы жечь и коробить его кожу чуждым теплом, эти жесты помогают Кётани успокоиться, найти себя, как будто какая-то пустота внутри него становится заполненной. Ему это нравится, и он отпускает Яхабу домой только после того, как целует его у дверей до тех пор, пока оба не начинают тяжело дышать и улыбаться, как полные идиоты.


End file.
